Dark Raven
Dark Raven is the King of the Crows, and the main antagonist in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. He plans to plunge Morning Land into eternal night, and then rule over it. Dark Raven is the only boss in the game to have two phases, his normal form and his shadowy final form, similar to many final bosses in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In the first fight, he sends out puddles of dark matter. Billy must clean up at least one of them by rolling his egg over the puddle. When Dark Raven attempts to call the dark matter puddles back, he will be stunned if one or more has been cleaned up. This leaves him open for attack. His secondary attack is sending out black feathers that glow pink and act as homing missiles. Billy must redirect them to hit Dark Raven, which will cause his shield to deactivate. Once Dark Raven is initially 'defeated', he hatches the Giant Egg and absorbs the dark matter energy from inside of it to transform into his second, darker form. He attacks Billy, destroying his suit and leaving him defenseless. After dodging Dark Raven's attacks for a while, Menie-Funie encourages Billy to show true courage, and then gives him a new suit that reflects the true courage Billy holds inside of his heart. The new suit is much more powerful due to being fueled by the power of courage, and bright flames dance around Billy when he first obtains this suit. Dark Raven in this form has three attacks. One of them is swooping down from the air to the ground, attempting to hit Billy. This secondary attack is sending out the same feathers from his first form. This time, however, there are more feathers, and they move faster. His last attack is sending out an orb of dark matter. Billy must catch this orb when it reaches him. Doing so will mean the ball will turn into pure light, which will stun Dark Raven and reveal his heart. This then allows Billy to attack his heart with an egg in order to inflict damage. If his health drops down to critical levels, Dark Raven will darken the entire screen when performing one of his 2 first attacks (charging or feather projectiles). This disorientates Billy, who cannot see where he is going. When his health is down to zero, Dark Raven's heart rises up into the air and then explodes. Appearance In his physical form, Dark Raven is a giant humanoid raven made to look like the most dangerous being in the world of Morning Land. His appearance symbolizes that of an emperor dressed for battle by sporting gold highlighted armor and a tunic, combined with purple robes to look similar to a wizard with matching silver (with gold highlighted) armbands and a silver collar. The lower half of his robe is red. But instead of wings on his back like other Crow bosses, he uses his feathers on his back to show off his size to scare his opponents. The crown on his head is in the shape of a crescent moon, the Crows' emblem. His staff sports the same symbol with wings. After his first defeat to Billy Hatcher, the Giant Egg hatches and a ball of dark matter comes out and envelops Dark Raven. In his second form, Dark Raven's true form is a giant raven demon with purple smoke for feathers and razor-sharp talons for weapons. Dark matter also shrouds him, causing damage to Billy if he touches him. Trivia *Dark Raven is the tallest bird in Morning Land. *Despite being the leader of the crow army, it's possible that Dark Corvo, his right-hand might be stronger than him, because of Corvo's ability to summon dark clones of previous Crow Bosses and even a dozen clones of himself. *He is the one responsible for plunging Morning Land into eternal darkness. *He and Dark Corvo are the only known sorcerers in the Crow Army. *He is the only humanoid animal to come the closest in speaking actual words like a human despite them being grunts and yells when facing Billy. *He despises the chickens. *The mechanic of stunning an enemy with light and attacking their exposed heart is very similar to the main gameplay mechanics of fellow Gamecube game Luigi's MansionLuigi's Mansion Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crows Category:Characters